Las dos caras de Theodore Nott
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Theodore Nott es solitario y reservado, prefiere guardarse las cosas para sí mismos. Entre ellos lo que le sucede con Luna Lovegood. Dos caras totalmente diferentes de él: apasionado por Luna y durante el transcurso de la guerra, un ser egoísta. Este fic participa del Reto Off-Scorse Octubre "Escala de Grises" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas".
1. Solo Luna

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Off-Scorse Octubre "Escala de grises" del Foro "El Escorpión que coleccionaba rosas".__La característica "Blanca" que me toco es: Pasión, y el personaje que elegí para el fic es: Theodore Nott._

**Las dos caras de Theodore Nott **

**I **

**Solo Luna**

**_1996, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_ **

Theodore Nott jamás se caracterizo por ser un chico que llamará la atención.

Él era más bien la clase de chico taciturno, un chico que pasaba desapercibido entre los otros Slytherin más relucientes y se camuflaba como camaleón en la naturaleza. Pocas veces se lo escuchaba hablar en clases y muchos lo catalogarían como una clase de misántropo. Pero nunca le importo lo que los demás pudieran opinar de él.

Theodore no veía el porqué de estar en todo momento ostentando las influencias de su padre o las riquezas de su familia como lo hacía Draco Malfoy. Tampoco estar mencionando todo el tiempo a los exóticos lugares a donde irá cuando llegue el verano como lo hacía Pansy Parkinson. También estaba Blaise Zabini quien no paraba de aludir todas las maravillas que poseía su mansión en Italia, una de las tantas casas que su madre heredó de sus difuntos esposos. Él no era así, Theodore prefería guardarse sus privilegios, sus triunfos, sus secretos.

Existía un secreto en particular, uno que lo traía desde cabeza prácticamente desde que la conoció.

Luna Lovegood.

Una chica que captó su atención desde el primer instante que la vio. Con su larga cabellera rubia casi blanca, sus ojos increíblemente celestes donde se podía ver reflejada la inocencia y su sonrisa tímida apartada del mundo. Luna era todo lo que él no. A ella no le interesaba lo que los demás dijeran de ella y cuando la llamaban "Lunática", su sonrisa tímida seguía allí presente y no se desvanecía por nada.

Ella tenía una influencia sobre él que le sorprendía, una manera de hablar que llamaba la atención, su forma de expresarse, su visión de ver el mundo, sus criaturas fantásticas que solamente ella podía ver... el mundo Luna Lovegood era atrapante.

* * *

Theodore la conoció oficialmente dentro de la biblioteca. Él jamás creyó conocer a una chica dentro de la biblioteca, Madame Pince usualmente no dejaba ni siquiera que conversaran.

—Se te ha caído esto. —le dijo Luna con tono de voz casi infantil mientras extendía hacia la pluma en su dirección. Theodore tomó la pluma sin saber muy bien que decir, la conocía solamente de vista, nunca cruzaron una sola palabra y tampoco imagino que lo harían.

—Supongo que gracias. —respondió de manera neutral.

—Eres Theodore Nott, yo soy Luna Lovegood, voy en Ravenclaw. —agregó ella, mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos celestes.

—Lo sé. —Theodore señalo el escudo de color azul y bronce con un águila que estaba bordado en la parte superior izquierda de su túnica escolar.

Las mejillas de Luna se tiñeron de color rosado.

—También me llaman Lunática pero tú puedes llamarme como gustes.

—Yo preferiría llamarte solo Luna.

—No me disgustas que me llames Solo Luna. Es mejor que Lunática. Hasta luego, Theodore Nott.

La chica como llegó se fue, sin darle tiempo a Theodore a que le dijera que ella malinterpreto sus palabras.

Si ella quería que la llamará _"Solo Luna"_, ¿Quién era él para cuestionárselo?

* * *

La segunda vez que hablo con Luna Lovegood fue en un extraño contexto.

Era uno de esos sábados de primavera donde lo único que se te apetece hacer es acostarte en la hierba verde, tener un poco de tranquilidad y respirar aire fresco. Theodore tomó uno de sus libros favoritos de la biblioteca y con el debido permiso de Madame Pince para trasladar el libro fuera del castillo, se sentó a leerlo debajo de la sombra del roble que crecía no muy lejos del Lago Negro.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que divisará una larga cabellera rubia casi platinada en el horizonte, rompiendo los esquemas del paisaje.

Y lo que sucedió minutos después lo dejo sin respiración. Luna se quitó los zapatos y la túnica, dejando todo apoyado sobre la arena de la orilla y sumergió solamente su cabeza dentro del agua. Él rápidamente corrió hasta su lado.

— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? —preguntó Theodore pero más bien su pregunta sonó a una interrogación.

— ¡Hola Theodore Nott! ¡Estaba buscando plimpys de agua dulce! ¿Seguro que no quieres ayudarme a buscar alguno? —argumento ella luciendo su sonrisa y sus cabellos parecían destellar por los rayos dorados incidentes sobre su cabeza.

Theodore pensó que nunca volvería a ver una imagen tan angelical como Luna Lovegood con el cabello desordenado y goteando cristalinas gotas de agua por las puntas.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Theodore se dirigía al gran comedor para desayunar, sin saber la razón se despertó de buen humor y esbozaba una disimulada sonrisa.

Sin saber que esa mañana sería la verdadera prueba. La prueba para ver si le importaba o no lo que sus compañeros tuvieran que decir de que él hablará con Lunática Lovegood.

Theodore se sentó en su puesto habitual de la larga mesa de Slytherin. Luna no tardó en atravesar las grandes puertas, brincando hasta detenerse frente a él.

— ¡Hola Theodore Nott!

Apenas la Ravenclaw pronuncio las palabras, todos los presentes en la mesa de Slytherin y los otros estudiantes de las otras casas, giraron sus cabezas y clavaron sus ojos en ellos.

Theodore trago saliva antes de contestar.

—Hola Solo Luna. —dijo recordando el apodo. La aludida ensancho aun más su sonrisa, mostrando dos hileras de dientes blancos.

— ¿Encontraste los plimpys de aguas dulces?

Luna se sorprendió que recordara el nombre de las míticas criaturas que ella buscaba para demostrar que sus creencias eran verdaderas.

—Son tímidos por eso se esconden pero si quieres puedes ayudarme a seguirlos buscando.

En ese instante fueron cuando las miradas se ciñeron más sobre ellos.

—Sería un placer, Solo Luna.

Ella se alejo hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw.

En ese momento Theodore Nott se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

Luna Lovegood consiguió cautivarlo de una forma que ninguna chica antes lo hizo.

No importaba que lo llamarán _"Apasionado de Lunática"_, porque al fin y al cabo eso era la realidad. Él era un apasionado de Luna Lovegood.

No quería cambiarlo.

No le importaba renunciar a la normalidad si podía entrar en el mundo fantástico de Luna, habitado por plimpys de agua dulce y todas las otras criaturas en las que ella creyera.


	2. Pensar en sí mismo

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Off-Scorse Octubre "Escala de grises" del Foro "El Escorpión que coleccionaba rosas". La característica "Negra" que me toco es: Egoísmo._

**Las dos caras de Theodore Nott **

**II **

**Pensar en sí mismo**

**_1997, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._ **

Theodore Nott sabía que la guerra alcanzaría su punto de ebullición pronto y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el Ministerio de Magia. El Ministro de Magia estaba muerto y ahora en su lugar estaba un tal Pius Thicknesse, quien no es más que otro de los títeres al servicio del Señor Tenebroso.

Se instaló una Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles y todos los provenientes de origen muggle debían ser sometidos a un interrogatorio. Theodore podía imaginar que la mayoría de los hijos de muggles no volverían a Hogwarts ese año.

Theodore a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin, no despreciaba a los hijos de muggles por la sangre que corría en sus venas, tampoco se entrometía con ellos, se defendía si ellos se metían con ella. Pero que volvieran a Hogwarts era solo para complicarse la vida y más cuando se enterarán de las sorpresas que aguardaban en Hogwarts. Los hijos de muggles tenían más posibilidades de seguir con su vida rutinaria quedándose en su casa que estando en Hogwarts.

Cuando se baja del tren, debe subirse el abrigo hasta el cuello por los vientos de otoño que comienzan a soplar. El cabello negro como la noche se le alborota pero Theodore no se molesta en volver a acomodárselo. Se coloca la mochila al hombre y avanza a rápida velocidad entre los demás alumnos de Hogwarts.

— ¡Theodore Nott! —escucha que Luna Lovegood le grita entre la gente, sus cabellos rubios se pueden distinguir fácilmente. — ¡Hola Theodore!

Él la escucha perfectamente pero igual así no le presta atención y apresura el paso para llegar hasta los carruajes.

* * *

En la ceremonia de selección nada es como en los años anteriores.

El gran comedor debería estar decorado con los escarlata y dorado de los Gryffindor, en cambio solo se refleja la luz de unas veinte antorchas, esto no disgusta a Theodore. Con la muerte del director Albus Dumbledore el año anterior, Hogwarts se quedó sin quien lo dirigiera y se sabía que la profesora Minerva no se quedaría un año entero como directora provisoria.

Los alumnos no arman el escándalo habitual del comienzo de cursos, al contrario, están más silenciosos que nunca. Theodore se sienta en la mesa de Slytherin.

Los integrantes de la casa Slytherin son los únicos que todos han regresado a Hogwarts, en las mesas de las otras casas se pueden ver varias vacantes desocupadas. Lo que en el verano era un rumor, se ha convertido en un hecho, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley no han regresado a Hogwarts.

Él se permite alzar la vista una vez y sus ojos chocan contra los azules transparentes de Luna, quien parece flotar en una nube como siempre. Luna alza su mano en el aire y lo saluda efusivamente. Las miradas nuevamente se sitúan en Theodore pero este no responde el lado. Por el contrario, voltea el rostro y le susurra a Pansy:

—Ahora que no esta Draco, ¿Tendrás tiempo para mí?

Pansy sonríe coquetamente.

—Te esperare en mi habitación. Snape anuncia que es el nuevo director de Hogwarts y de repente a la mitad de la población estudiantil se le han ido las ganas de comer.

* * *

— ¡Theodore Nott! —la exclamación de Luna en medio de la biblioteca llega con una llamada de atención de la Señora Pince. — ¡Hola!

Theodore quien estaba leyendo uno de los libros de la selección de literatura mágica para matar el tiempo, lo baja de pronto y sus ojos azules fríos como dos témpanos de hielo impactan a Luna pero ella no deja de sonreír tímidamente.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta de forma uniforme, cuando habla ni siquiera la mira, sigue repasando las líneas del libro.

— ¿Qué ha cambiado? —responde Luna y sus ojos están más transparentes que nunca.

Esta a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Todo ha cambiado y te agradecería si no me hablarás, no puedo permitirme que piensen que me llevo contigo.

Las palabras brotan de su interior dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca pero Theodore sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer. Luna no tarda en ponerse a llorar y gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

Ella no tarda en abandonar la biblioteca.

* * *

Las palabras que le ha dicho a Luna el día anterior se siguen reproduciendo en su cabeza sin posibilidad de pausa. Theodore siente que algo extraño le oprime el interior y sabe que es la culpa.

_Culpa._

Por que Luna es el ser más puro, más inocente que existe sobre la faz de la tierra y no es justo que él la haya lastimado de esa forma. Pero Theodore sabe que él en el fondo es egoísta que no puede pensar en alguien más que no sea el mismo y estar con Luna en ese momento no le conviene en lo más mínimo.

_Egoísmo._

Cuando se encuentra a solas en su habitación, Theodore se quita la camisa escolar y el antebrazo izquierdo queda al descubierto. Se puede apreciar perfectamente la figura de la calavera con la serpiente saliendo de su boca, en la piel blanca de Theodore.

La ha tomado en el verano y desde ese momento su vida ha dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Desde entonces supo que tendría que poner sus prioridades en orden y Luna no era una de las principales.

Solo espera que algún día, ella lo pueda perdonar.

* * *

_**2017, Ministerio de Magia.**_

Han pasado ya diecinueve años.

Cuando Harry Potter venció se juzgo a todos los mortífagos que no murieron en la batalla. Entre ellos Theodore Nott. Por ser menor a la hora de tomar la Marca y por no haber pruebas existentes de que asesino a muggles, se le condenó a solamente un año de servicio comunitario y una visita mensual del Ministerio a su casa.

Diecinueve años después es que Theodore la vuelve a ver.

Luna Lovegood esta tan hermosa y risueña que nunca. Su cabellera esta más larga que nunca y la lleva suelta sobre la espalda. Sus ojos azules nunca brillaron tanto.

Y esta del brazo de Rolf Scamander. Al parecer se enamoraron por su interés por las criaturas fantásticas y terminaron casándose. Ambos trabajan en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

_Al menos ella es feliz, _piensa Theodore mientras camina hacía la salida.


End file.
